


when the morning comes

by grahamcracker76



Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, New Relationship, Season/Series 01, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: "You like that," he realized, "me in your clothes."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober + Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	when the morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> #Hannictober day 7: Sweaters, because there is nothing I love more than Hannibal's comfy sweaters and also CLOTHES SHARING!

When Will woke, he was alone, but he could still feel Hannibal's warmth all around him, and he could hear the sounds of cooking, which meant Hannibal had not gone far. He rolled onto his back and smiled up at the ceiling. Every time he woke up in Hannibal's bed, he couldn't help feeling a little giddy at the mere thought. It had only been a few weeks, but Will was happy, happier than he'd ever imagined. Hannibal understood him better than anyone he had ever known, and in return Will understood more of Hannibal than he thought Hannibal was probably aware.

Will rolled out of bed and paused as he saw Hannibal's red sweater casually hung over the edge of a chair. Hannibal did nothing by accident, and Will knew that this was an invitation. He smiled as he held the soft fabric to his cheek - it still smelled of Hannibal. He slid it on and headed downstairs.

Hannibal was at the stove as usual, still in his pajamas and his warm blue robe. He was humming to himself as he worked, and Will felt a rush of fondness at the sight. Hannibal was at home here, and he wanted Will to feel at home here, too. What he didn't know was that Will already did.

Will slid his arms around Hannibal's waist from behind and pressed his lips to the bare skin just below his ear.

"Morning, darlin'," he said, and smiled when Hannibal leaned back against him.

They kissed softly for a moment, their lips moving together with practiced ease. Will sighed when their tongues met and Hannibal held him closer, sliding a hand into his curls.

"Did you sleep well?" Hannibal asked him when they parted.

Will kissed the corner of his mouth. "No nightmares," he confirmed. "It seems you are the perfect talisman."

Hannibal smiled. "Then we will have to see to it that you stay here more often," he said. "I see you found my sweater."

His eyes darkened as he slid his hand underneath the soft fabric against Will's skin and Will's breath caught in his throat. "You like that," he realized, "me in your clothes."

Hannibal bent to mouth along the line of Will's neck, lips and tongue and a tantalizing hint of teeth. "Yes, I like it," Hannibal said. "If you had any idea…"

Will gasped as Hannibal nipped at his collarbone, his day old stubble rough against Will's skin. He pulled Hannibal in for another kiss. When they parted, they were both breathless and flushed, eyes glazed as they stared at each other.

"Show me," Will said.

Hannibal's lips parted. "But the eggs…"

"Can wait," Will told him, switching off the burner. "I want you now."

Hannibal nodded, his hands warm on Will's skin and his pupils blown. "There is so much I want, Will."

"Show me everything," Will said.

Hannibal nodded. When their lips met, it was rough and claiming and frenzied. It was every desire they had hidden for so long finally coming to light, and it felt like acceptance. It felt like home.

"I'll have to wear your sweaters more often," Will commented when they parted.

"Please do," Hannibal told him, and Will smiled into their kiss. 

Will borrows many sweaters of Hannibal's in future days, but the red sweater always remains his favorite. 

***

E N D

***


End file.
